The internal memory space of a mobile communication terminal, typically a handset, is comparatively limited due to the hardware condition thereof. However, users often receive various messages (including Short Message Service SMS, Multimedia Massage Service MMS, and Instant Message & Presence Service IMPS). Normally, these messages will occupy a large memory space of a handset. For users who frequently use these services (e.g., ordering a great deal of advertising or news), normal usage of the apparatus will be affected if the messages are not cleaned timely, particularly in a situation where multi-media messages (e.g., multimedia message) are popularized, the internal memory of a handset will often be used up, resulting in that new messages can not be received, thus causing inconvenience for the user's usage.